Some Wee POTC Limericks
by lil-blonde-pirate
Summary: What can you do when you're talking to your friend online at 2am? Why, write some POTC limericks of course!
1. Just some random craziness

**HELLOOO!!! FirstI justwanna say thanks a million to all those people who made my christmas a happy one by reveiwing my lil poem thingie!!! I LOVE U ALL!!!**

**And here a little thing that happens when you talk to your friend online at 2am after several cups of coffee. We wrote some limericks for POTC they are completly insane ahve nothing to do wit anything and realy shouldn't be read by serious or grumpy people. **

**Disclaimer: I own nout to do with POTC. These limerickshoweverI do own, they came from me and my friendCiara's (livelifelovelife) crazy twisted little minds. Enjoy.**

**Some Wee POTC Limericks**

There once was a commodore named Norry

Whose ego could fit in a lorry

Until he met Jack

Who gave his ego a whack

And that's the end of the story!

* * *

There once was a blacksmith named will,

Whose IQ was close to nil

With swords he did play

Three hours a day

Until he had the IQ of krill!

* * *

Captain Jack found a bottle of rum

And licked his lips and thought yum!

Then he saw Lizzie

And thought let's get busy

But awoke feeling extremely dumb

* * *

There once was a blacksmith named Will

Whose donkey wouldn't stand still

So he copied his chum

And poked him up the bum

Using a red hot poker with skill!

* * *

The back pearl was a fearsome boat

By the Isle De Muerta it did float

A bird flew by so fast

That he crashed into the mast

And now he's Jack Sparrow's coat!

* * *

There was a lieutenant Gillette

Who liked to smoke cigarettes

He tried to smoke ten at a time

Only managed nine

And this got him quite upset!

* * *

There was a pirate captain named Jack

Who hung his hat on his towel rack

One day it did fall

Hat and all

And poor Jack had a heart attack!

* * *

There was a girl named Elizabeth Swann

Who had a habit of rambling on

She'd carry on and on

And on and on

And on and on and on!

* * *

There was a man who looked like a pig

And wore a ridicules wig

He was governor Swann

And he governed upon

A place that put pirates in brigs!

There once was a pirate named Jack

* * *

Who was exceptionally good in the sack

He met a young lass

From the upper class

And the poor girl ended up on her back!

**Hehehe that last one was a bit dodgy. Bad emma (smacks wrist)**

**Yes there is more to come. I'm going to post10 limericksper chapterI have 8 for the next chapter so as soon aswe think up 2 more it'll be up. **

**Now please review. Or flame if it takes your fancy. Highly unrecommended as they'll be used to boil water for more coffee which only makes me hyper which makes me write more crazy limericks. Hehe. So until next time my friends...**

**xxxlil-blonde-piratexxx**


	2. Some more random craziness

**HEYHEY! Long time no see eh? **

**First I wanna thank y'all for all those lovely reveiws we got for the last chapter. I can't beleve it. 15 for one chapter:D:D:D Thanks go to:**

**s.halliwell24 , ciara (even though you actually wrote some of them :P) , Orlando's Hot Chick , Flynig Sparrow , erika , Renowe , mz-turner , freak and proud , captainjack, Thousand Faces, ashlyns , ShadowDown, loser with a llama , UniCornVampire3z , wishwerewillsluver not stupid evil ucky lizbeth**

**Thank you soooooo much all of you! And kepp reveiwing.**

**And just a reminder these are realy stupid and pointless and we (ciara and I)own nothing to do with POTC, just the crazy little limericks.**

**Well here ye go!**

There once was a blacksmith named Will

Who'd never heard of a contraceptive pill

Him and Liz had a baby

It caught rabies

So they rolled it away down a hill

* * *

Captain jack gave a little sneeze

As he was allergic to sea breeze

A gust of wind whooshed past

And shook the mast

And he ended up with a wheeze!

* * *

One day a monkey jumped on Barbossa's back

So he kept him and named him Jack

It had knobby knees

And was covered in fleas

And when angered gave poor Barbie a whack!

* * *

There once was a blacksmith named Will

Who was fed a poison pill

Who couldn't think who the devil

Would stoop to such a level

He didn't know his sweet Liz could kill!

* * *

Once in Tortuga Jack did stop

So up on his rum he could stock

Where he did get a slap

From a funny old chap

Whose hair resembled a mop!

* * *

The once was blacksmith named Will

Who sailed for a month to Brazil

Everyday he called Liz

But he got in a tiz

When he got home and got his phone bill!

* * *

There was an old man named Mr. Gibbs

Who always told terrible fibs

He told jack he was dieing

Then he found out he was lying

And gave him a poke in the ribs!

* * *

There once was a Captain named Jack

Whose eyes were a midnight black

And when the ladies came

He only had one aim

Which usually ended up in a slap!

* * *

There was once a blacksmith named Will

Who bungee jumped for a thrill

One day the rope broke

The poor little bloke

Ended up with his head in an ant hill!

* * *

There was a girl named Elizabeth Swann

Who once happened to lay eyes upon

A blacksmith named Will

Who gave her a thrill

And she said "baby let's get it on!"

**There ye are then. What ye think o that? **

**Flames will most probably used to make more coffee, possibly even for torturing Will. So letthem burn!**

**Until next time,**

**xxx lil-blonde-pirate xxx**


End file.
